


Eilíft

by speedgriffon



Series: Other Fics [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avvar, Avvar Cullen, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Elora find a place to be alone and spend some more quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eilíft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cecania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/gifts).



> for @razzmatash !!!  
> I was allowed to write a surprise for her so... surprise Avvar Smut set in her Lowlander universe !!

“Where are we?”

They had been walking for over an hour now and when Elora looked over her shoulder she could just barely make out the fires of the hold. Cullen tugged on her hand, pulling her close to his side as they continued down the path.

“Away from prying eyes.” His tone was telling and Elora had to laugh. It distracted her from the cramping in her feet.

“If you wanted privacy we could’ve stayed home.” She mused. “We’ve been caught in  _worse_ —”

“I wanted  _more_ than privacy.” Cullen interrupted her, his hand squeezing hers a little tighter. Elora wasn’t sure what he meant. She raised a brow at him and after a moment he stopped them, turning to face her. The torch in his other hand burned bright and it wasn’t hard to miss the way his eyes shined with a yearning she was growing familiar with.

“In the hold there isn’t much time for intimacy.” Cullen explained. He raised their linked hands between them, rubbing his thumb across her fingers. “Especially when you’re Thane.”

She tilted her head to the side, slightly confused. “And the Fire Dance isn’t intimate?”

“ _Elora_.” Cullen chastised. “What I mean is—” He sighed and took a moment before continuing. “I wanted to do something special for just the two of us. Away from the others.”

Elora felt a little bashful at the gesture, regardless at how their relationship had blossomed over the last few months and moons. It didn’t matter how comfortable she thought she had become with him—Cullen always ended up surprising her. She gestured to the roll on his back. “What is the pack for?”

Cullen flashed a more devious grin before motioning for them to continue down the trail. “So we are not intruded upon come morning.” His chuckle was soft. “Leo has been asking Mia some interesting questions about the two of us.”

“I’m not sure if he believes the lie that we are  _hugging_  each other.” Elora smirked to herself at how many times the little boy had burst into Cullen’s home, almost catching them in their  _love sweat mornings_. “Does Mia send him on purpose?”

“She has her intentions.” Cullen spoke quietly and Elora regarded him, catching the faintest hint of something more in his tone. “She wants us— _me_ —to—”

Cullen stopped himself short and Elora decided to change the subject, sensing that he didn’t want to delve into something so serious when the mood was meant to be more…romantic. She took a look around at her surroundings once more and noticed that there was not a trace of snow around them. This high in the mountains she expected to see some all-year round like she had so far in the hold. The sight confused her and the warmth in the air did nothing to take that away.

“So where are you taking me?” She asked again, eyeing him questionably. “It’s not as cold down here.”

“I knew you’d like that.” Cullen responded but did not answer her.

The path thinned out before stopping at a thick grouping of shrubbery. All Elora could hear beyond the bushes was the soft sounds of running water and allowed Cullen to step ahead of her after passing her the torch. He pulled back some branches with his hands and Elora gasped at the sight before her.

A waterfall that flowed from the cliffs above filled a small basin, the water clear and sparkling under the moonlight. Fireflies danced all around her as Cullen motioned for her to step into the alcove and Elora continued to find herself speechless. The area looked otherworldly—certainly not part of the Frostback Basin.

“W—where are we?” Elora asked again.

Cullen approached her and took the torch from her hands. He used the water to stifle the flames but the bright moonlight hanging above them provided all the light they needed to see each other.

He stood at her feet, arms encircling her as he gazed into her eyes. “This grotto is frozen the rest of the year. It flows for two fire dances before icing over—”

“How do you know this?” Elora asked as she looped her arms around his waist. Cullen’s cheeks flushed with color momentarily as he cleared his throat.

“When we were younger, my siblings and I used to explore much farther than what was allowed.” His eyes danced over to the water. “My sisters thought it was…romantic…”

Elora smiled up at him, lifting her hand to hold the side of his face as she pushed on her toes to kiss him. It certainly  _was_ romantic. “Did you dream you’d come back here one day?”

“Aye.” Cullen answered immediately through a kiss. He rested his forehead against hers and Elora’s heart began to race at the intensity of his expression and how close he was holding her. “With you, Elora.” He kissed her and Elora willingly let the breath be stolen from her as she melted against him. “ _My Lowlander_.”

The two stood there for a long moment locked in a passionate embrace, arms wrapped tightly around each other as they desperately kissed. Elora curled her toes into her slippers at the excitement she felt coursing through her—did Cullen know how easy it was for him to make her feel this way? With a simple kiss she was putty in his hands.

Her hands roamed over his chest, shifting beneath the thin layer of fur to find taught flesh. Cullen groaned against her mouth as her fingers teased his skin, lingering low on his hips where his tattoo disappeared into his skirts. Elora was about to continue when his hands caught her wrists and Cullen pulled away with a sharp breath. It was obvious he was just as eager as she was but there was something else on his mind.

“We should at least enjoy the water while we can.” Cullen spoke and Elora giggled at how strained his voice was as he struggled to hide his arousal. “I didn’t bring you down here just for—”

“More dancing?” Elora teased and laughed when Cullen rolled his eyes.

He released her hands and Elora watched him as he began to strip of his clothes, pausing when he noticed her staring. “You’ll drown if you go in with all that fur.”

His playful banter always outdid hers. She reached up to pull at her layers but took her time when she felt his eyes roaming over her skin. It didn’t seem to matter how many times he had seen her body in the nude—her movements entranced Cullen. Elora didn’t mind putting on a little show for him as she removed the last of her clothing, bending over so he got a full view of the curve of her bottom.

“By the  _Lady…_ ” Cullen’s soft groan had Elora glancing over her shoulder as she stood, giving him more time to take in the view of her naked body.

Elora kept her eyes on him as she stepped towards the water’s edge, noting the way his expression darkened with his lust. She expected the water to be cold like the air around her but it was  _warm_  and only made the heat within her start to spread. She waded into the water until it rested just above her breasts and kicked her feet to keep herself afloat when she didn’t feel the floor beneath her toes any longer.

When the water rippled around her she turned to find Cullen following right behind her, an almost predatory look in his eyes. Elora bit down on her lower lip at the way he gradually moved under the stars and moon and wondered if it was just her imagination or were his tattoos really  _glowing_. Her eyes flicked down just before his hips fell beneath the water’s surface and she licked her lips at how his cock was already standing at attention, just waiting for her touch.

“Do you see something you like, Elora?” Cullen’s voice was sultry in her ears as he came upon her and she tried to look at his flesh again under the surface of the water but all she could make out was the outline of his body near hers.

“Is it that obvious?” Elora didn’t bother to hide her desire for him. His playful smirk as he reached for her had her thinking of prolonging her flirtatious behavior, however.

Before Cullen could place his hands on her she took a deep breath before disappearing beneath the water and swimming away from him. Elora swam until her lungs burned with the need for air and she came up, quickly turning around to find Cullen missing. Her heart rate picked up and she darted her eyes across the water trying to find any hint of him.

“Cullen—”

His name turned into a sharp yelp as large hands wrapped around her ankles and Elora was barely able to suck in a breath before being pulled beneath the surface. As soon as he let go she rushed for the surface, gulping in air and leaning her body against a smooth plateau to keep herself afloat. Cullen’s cocky expression as he surfaced had Elora feeling momentarily annoyed.

“Are you trying to drown me?” Elora noted that the water was shallow enough for Cullen to stand but the water still rose halfway up his chest. “Is that why you brought me out here?”

Cullen frowned but she knew he was playing along with her outcry. “ _Aye,_  Elora. This romantic gesture is an elaborate ruse.”

Elora huffed a little in response but couldn’t come up with something witty to say in response. Instead she moved her hand, scooping up some water and splashing it towards Cullen. He seemed surprised by her action but it quickly melted into amusement as he moved his arms to do the same. Elora gasped as a large wave crashed into her but she wouldn’t give up so easily even as water dripped from her hair and eyelashes, clouding her vision. She blindly splashed water back in his direction while holding onto the rock formation to keep from slipping underwater.

Cullen surprised her as his fingers wrapped around her wrists, yanking her towards his body in one fluid motion. Elora braced her hands against his chest as he looped his arms around her waist to help her stay afloat next to him. Her laughter died on her tongue as she glanced up to find his honey eyes wide and aflame and completely focused on her.

“I hope you don’t believe what I said.” Cullen questioned in a soft tone. Elora shook her head once and felt the fluttering in her heart pick up.

The playful mood was gone, replaced with a seriousness that sent shivers down Elora’s spine. Cullen had held a similar expression on their first night together after their first dance—a certain kind of longing that Elora only had the slightest understanding of what they could mean. The gods had been whispering to her but she had been ignoring them, too focused on the bliss of being with Cullen. Maybe  _they_ had answers if Cullen was unwilling to tell her.

“It is almost time for the second Fire Dance.” Cullen informed her. Elora took a fast glance up at the moon and nodded—all that remained was a tiny sliver of white. In a few nights the hold would celebrate the new moon…though Elora was still a little lost on what that meant for her and Cullen.

“We can dance together…right?” She asked. Elora focused on his expression and the curve of his lips as he showed a tiny smile. The grip on her tightened a little, his thumbs brushing down and over her stomach.

“If that is what you want.” Cullen pulled her closer to him. There wasn’t much space between them anymore—even if the water was cold Elora knew the heat of Cullen’s body would be enough to keep her warm. Elora whimpered as their hips touched, his erection thick and pulsing as it pressed against her groin.

She nodded again and gripped his shoulders tight as Cullen slowly moved against her, teasing her. “I—I do. It is.” Elora wondered if she was making sense anymore and she fluttered her eyes shut as Cullen dragged his shaft between her thighs, teasing her clit. “Of  _course_  it’s what I—”

Elora let out a groan as Cullen rolled his hips to drag his cock across her swollen nub again, his actions made smooth by the buoyancy of the water but the friction and pressure was still enough to nearly bring her to the edge. She dug her nails into his skin, moaning as his grip on her tightened just the same. Cullen finally dipped his head down towards her face, his lips barely pressing towards hers before trailing towards her neck.

“You’ll dance with me?” He breathed against her ear and Elora nodded eagerly as she tugged him as close as she could to her body. Cullen practically growled as she easily lifted her legs up to hook around his thighs, making it easier for his length to slide against her.

Elora tilted her head back and regarded him through a hooded gaze. “Right now.”

Cullen wasted no time in moving them and before Elora could question where he was taking her she found her back pressed against the smooth surface of the bank just beyond the waterfall. The water rested mid-thigh on Cullen giving him a full view of Elora and what he was doing. She leaned back a little to make sure he could see even more of her.

“My Lowlander.” Cullen breathed, one hand sliding up to trace over her curves while the other held her weight up between him and the wall. He bent his body over hers, mouth encircling a nipple while his hand teased her other breast. Elora moaned as he continued to tease her, arching her back against him to try and generate some kind of friction between them again.

Cullen grunted against her skin as she reached down between them to touch him, her grip light and pumps slow. “ _Elora_.”

“Cullen.” She responded in the same husky tone, angling her hips up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She pressed herself against his cock as her hand continued to slide against him, rocking against him if only to prolong the moment. “My  _Thane_.”

Another ragged groan fell from Cullen’s lips and he rutted against her for a brief moment causing Elora to cry out in pleasure. It didn’t last long as he suddenly grabbed her hand, scooping up the other before pinning both above her head. Cullen captured her surprised gasp with his lips, his mouth moving quickly and desperately against hers. Elora felt his passion—more intense than ever before and even with the rough movements she knew she was safe and that he’d never hurt her on purpose.

Cullen pulled away only to gasp for air, resting his forehead against hers and staring directly into her eyes. Elora was so wound up that she was sure she would’ve came right then if he hadn’t closed his eyes a moment later. He loosened his grip on her wrists a little and Elora was confused until his eyes found hers again. “Do you want—?”

“Yes.” Elora cut him off with her reassurance. “Cullen  _please_ —I don’t want to dance with anyone but  _you—_ ”

His mouth crashed down on hers again in a heated kiss and finally he pulled back his hips if only to situate himself properly. Elora tightened her legs around his waist when she felt his hand leave her side. She was half afraid she might fall into the water but was surprised by Cullen’s strength of just his body pressing her against the embankment was enough to keep that from happening. He reached between them to align himself to her opening and Elora moaned as he dragged the tip of his cock across her before just barely pressing inside.

Only then did Cullen snap his hand back to her side, his fingers digging into her hip and thigh as he steadied her weight against his slow movements. He gradually filled her, pausing once he was fully sheathed within her. Elora locked her ankles at the base of his spine, pulling him even closer. Cullen folded his body over hers before he drew back and Elora knew instantly he was setting a slow pace.

Elora clenched her hands into fists as she gradually came undone beneath him and was surprised by how her body was already reacting—at this rate she wasn’t going to last very long. Cullen’s mouth found the column of her throat, his teeth scraping against her skin before his tongue soothed over the marks. He continued his steady pace even though Elora could tell he was struggling to hold back.

“Cullen please—” She paused to groan as he ground his hips against hers. “I—I—”

Finally his movements sped up, their lips meeting in another rush of kisses. His grip on her wrists tightened for a moment until Cullen met her one last time and the moment he let go of her Elora wrapped her arms around him to keep him there as she came. He pulled from her at the last moment, spilling his seed across her thigh with the rest falling into the water.

Cullen pulled her away from the embankment and into his arms before the two of them fell into the water, the cool calming her heated skin. Elora wasn’t sure if she wanted to ever leave the small grotto or his embrace. A thought came to her.

“Do they have a name for this place?” Elora asked with a breathless smile, turning her head to peek a glance at Cullen. His eyes were closed but he flashed a small grin as he shook his head. “We should name it for ourselves.”

Cullen opened his eyes just enough to look at her, bringing up his hand to cup her cheek. Elora tilted her head into his touch and waited as she could tell he was thinking. “Eilíft.” He paused and that serious look from before settled in on his features. “Ást að eilífu.”

Elora was speechless for a moment—that  _had_ to be important. “What—what does that mean?”

Cullen only smiled before kissing her softly, holding her close to him. “I’ll tell you…” He pressed another kiss to the side of her face and Elora settled even though she was anxious to know now. “Eventually.”


End file.
